


25

by Amy104Baskervilly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy104Baskervilly/pseuds/Amy104Baskervilly
Summary: Como um sonho, Junmyeon foi guiado até uma estação de trem a quilômetros da sua morada em Seul.Ele não tinha muito, inclusive não detinha a certeza do encontro, mas sabia que muitas coisas das quais não esperava eram sempre as que lhe faziam mais feliz.





	25

Se alguém lhe perguntasse, o ômega não saberia o que dizer e nem mesmo seu destino.

Haviam poucas coisas das quais conseguia se lembrar no caminho, no entanto. A planície se estendia numa confusão de tons de verde, magenta, cobre e marrom, misturados como se pinceladas com pressa no horizonte que raras vezes selecionava outras cores, contudo não poderia dizer que os cheiros poderiam ser dissipados de si: o cheiro de algodão tingido, chumbo, tinha amarela e alvejante, mofo, pablova e ameixas frescas com calda de caramelo e chá de alecrim, incenso de mirra, especiarias indianas, cravos e orvalho, grama, terra, sol. Ele sentia tudo, como se a viagem não se entendesse apenas por uma faixa de terra coreana que ligava o Norte ao Sul, mas sim como se os trilhos passassem por continentes, histórias, guerras e amores.

Junmyeon se lembrava da sua primeira viagem na infância e era amplamente diferente da atual. Ele era clandestino em um vagão de carga com os irmãos mais novos e o primo que os tinha trazido para fugirem da guerra, cada qual levando alguns pedaços de pão duro no bolso e vestindo o máximo de roupas que podiam devido ao frio. Se lembrava de ter ficado sem nenhum dos casacos, pois Jongin estava febril e que não muito depois, começou a se sentir da mesma maneira e então, após um sono perturbado, se lembrava de despertar no colo de alguém, totalmente coberto.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que tinham sido gentis com ele, fora do âmbito familiar.

O Kim tinha uma origem humilde contudo muito trabalhadora e não tinha sido surpresa que havia estudado com extremo esforço e trabalho duro para conseguir abrir o próprio negócio e cuidar dos irmãos mais novinhos que ainda eram sustentados por si, que havia se esforçado ao máximo quando da morte dos genitores e do primo que os havia salvado, que havia chorado toda noite sozinho no chão do quarto para os menores terem aonde dormir.

Ele havia desistido de coisas demais, refletia enquanto observava a janela borrar ainda mais a paisagem devido a chuva forte que brigava para o açoitar dentro do cômodo abafado, bloqueada felizmente pelo vidro fechado.

Acendeu o cigarro e ajeitou suas coisas, o livro e a muda de roupa que Jongin havia insistido que levasse, sem saber exatamente o que pensar.

A carta havia sido lida por Jongdae um dia antes até de conseguir chegar na própria residência de uma viagem urgente a outra cidade para um parto. Por conta disso, os dizeres estavam um pouco amassados pela euforia dos adolescentes e algumas letras borradas, todavia a mensagem era clara: Quero te ver outra vez.

Junmyeon era muito centrado, seguro e teimoso. Diversas vezes havia recusado compromissos e amores devido a uma pequena insegurança plantada por um selar, uma despedida e uma promessa antes de ser expulso do vagão do trem quase uma década antes. Em razão de tudo, da escuridão e da sua saúde debilitada pela pneumonia que descobriu dias depois, sequer lembrava dos traços essenciais daquela pessoa, do tom de sua voz, a temperatura da sua pele, mas seu cheiro estava sempre consigo, estranhamente: ele cheirava a tabaco e linho, pão e café. E foram essas coisas que, posteriormente, se refletiram como essenciais a vida do Kim.

Por isso não hesitou em descer da locomotiva com a bolsa carteiro.

A chuva se iniciou outra vez e teve alguns minutos para retornar até a cobertura da estação que se encontrava, tentando sem sucesso não esbarrar em diversas pessoas. Seus olhos tentavam procurar algo, mas seu olfato estava confuso com a fumaça que castigava-lhe e fazia as íris permanecerem lacrimejadas mesmo depois de minutos da partida da locomotiva.

Sua frente um campo de margaridas amarelas se estendia, intacto ante a ação do homem e Junmyeon ficou ali parado, sem saber bem como reagir ante a confusão que assombrava seu ser. Ele era um ômega muito bonito, sabia, mas estava inseguro o bastante para desfazer o penteado ajeitado com tanto esmero por Jongdae e a sua parafina mágica; não tinha certeza de aquela situação era real, se devia não ter sido inconsequente em seguir o instinto que gritava para correr, seguir em frente e deixar aquele sentimento de esvaziar de si.

Seus passos era constantes, ecoando ante o famigerado caminhar dos demais habitantes daquele complexo pelo qual outros trens passariam antes de retornar por caminhos dos mais longínquos ou próximos, sem que a sensação de ali não pertencer deixasse de tempestuar seu âmago, trazer um amargor no hemisfério direito da língua e ele piscou, observando a chama já morna do cigarro antes de apaga-lo na sola do sapato para caminhar com um pouco mais de liberdade.

Seus olhos logo se adaptaram a uma luminosidade estranha a qual não era incorporada no ambiente e consequentemente cegava os demais, uma luz quente e dourada que fazia o Kim imaginar se alguma entidade tinha feito questão de lhe deixar apreciar coisas belas por alguns instantes na vida, se era merecedor daquele tipo de imagem. Era muito esperançoso mesmo ante todas as desgraças da vida e sentia que devia agradecer ainda pela compreensão e amizade das pessoas que o cercavam, principalmente pelo apoio; ele não se sentia preparado para fazer um parto, como não se sentia pronto para o que quer que viesse a acontecer com relação a carta e seu dono todavia esperava que a sensação de observar aquele que antes lhe ajudou fosse a mesma de orgulho que tinha quando salvava uma vida, tanto da mãe ou pai quanto da criança pequenina. Queria que sua mente não estivesse brincando, que a sensação fosse a mesma.

Precisava que fosse.

Por isso seus passos tornaram-se cada vez constantes enquanto um novo vagão tomava corpo ante a multidão que ainda se estendia na estação. Junmyeon sentia que diferente da sensação comum, tinham uma tempestade de guerra acontecendo em seu peito: sentia os raios cortando os seus nervos em espasmos sem ritmo, o coração rugindo como um trovão próximo que estremecia do chão ao teto a casa, água fria como calafrios escorrendo da medula para a base da coluna, pincelando seu fêmur e então se instalando na palma dos pés, tornando os dedos frios mesmo ante as meias grossas que tinha vestido; sentia os ventos, internos e externos em balbúrdia tão logo o fazendo permanecer trêmulo ao caminhar como o puxando para direções diversas.

Para onde deveria ir?

A carta não tinha qualquer indicação de lugar ou horário, o que era uma completa irracionalidade, até mesmo para uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

“_Eu só quero estar com você, quero poder te tocar outra vez. Não há nada que eu faça além de pensar em você todos os dias nos últimos dez anos e isso me deixa insano, insano demais. Eu penso em você vinte e cinco horas por dia._

_Não volte para casa, não volte para o seu antigo lar. Me encontre e me deixe ser sua nova morada._

_Não volte para casa, meu ômega._

_Venha encontrar o seu destino_.”

Caminhou mais urgentemente, ignorando que as pessoas esbarravam com mais frequência em seus ombros e que quase levavam sua bolsa e mantimentos. A pressão tempestuosa interna e externa fazia seus ouvidos apitarem e seu eixo de equilíbrio vacilarem em igual minuto, forçando-lhe a apoiar um dos joelhos no chão antes de respirar fundo.

Um. Dois. Três.

“_Eu quero você, todas as vinte e cinco horas do meu dia.”_

Junmyeon escorregou numa poça de água e só não se machucou, pois por reflexo às mãos espalmaram o chão e evitaram o ricochete certeiro de seu corpo ao chão devido a inércia. Tão logo começou a se erguer sentiu a chuva gélida respingar em sua pele de temperatura quente, escorrendo como lágrimas magoadas em sua face corada, pigmentando a tez com brancura desigual e alheia.

No fim tocou os cílios cheios de umidade ao mesmo tempo que tentava sem sucesso entender como o tempo havia ficado tão nublado quanto seus sentimentos em tempo ímpar, de mesma maneira que sequer conseguia entender o limiar diverso que o tinha arrastado até ali, como seus passos pareciam carregar o peso de sua inocência pueril que tinham a um desconhecido sinistro destino.

Ajeitou como pode a bolsa e pegou um lenço creme bordado do bolso do paletó, secando o excesso de umidade em si e então voltando a guardar o tecido na vestimenta ornamentada em tom xadrez de marrom e cinza. Parou no meio da estação, perdido e observou como tudo parecia fora de ordem, fora de tempo e de ritmo, o deixando extremamente desconfortável por estar sozinho num lugar tão longe de casa e tão desconhecido, juntando ao fato de que não sabiam quando o governo iria decretar o fechamento definitivo das fronteiras e aquele tipo de viagem seria além de ilegal, inviável.

“_Quero saber se é verdade, quero saber se somos como uma mesma constelação quebrada para ser unida em caos e drama. Quero sorrir ao seu lado, fugir do mundo, te beijar até o sol nascer e a lua morrer, quero te ninar, quero ser seu. Só seu, todos os segundos que eu ainda respirar_.”

Cansado e sem resposta, pensou se seria melhor partir outra vez. Odiava deixar os irmãos sem supervisão e ao revirar a bolsa em busca da carteira, seus dedos sentiram a aspereza do papel rabiscado e amarrotado por mãos diversas, o contorno das sílabas soando como poesia ante a ponta das unhas que nele riscavam sem querer.

“_Quero ser amado, quero compreender o rumo de todas as minhas escolhas que me fizeram te conhecer, te amar e te deixar partir._”

“Me desculpe.” – Junmyeon murmurou a ninguém em especial, observando como as demais pessoas sabiam que era de outro lugar e como não gostavam de si. 

Ele poderia se machucar?

De fato, Junmyeon era um covarde.

Seus passos o guiaram outra vez até a bilheteria e indagou quando o próximo trem até Seul sairia sob os olhares das demais pessoas que não poderiam pagar o valor daquela passagem altíssima.

Ele só queria ir para casa.

E teria dado tudo certo se uma confusão não tivesse se instalado na estação devido a tempestade: a chuva e o vento se moviam por todos os lados, provocando um alvoroço de pessoas correndo e se esbarrando, crianças chorando e gritos de terror por coisas que seriam perdidas, manchadas e estragadas. Teria se juntado aos demais senão tivesse outra vez tropeçado, se esparramando não devido ao excesso de água que o banhava e levantou com cuidado, esperando não ter molhado nenhuma das suas coisas além das já úmidas roupas que usava.

“Você devia tomar cuidado por onde anda, não acha? Se continuar tomando chuva, vai ficar febril outra vez.” – Uma voz soou enquanto a destra era segurada e o ômega erguido com facilidade.

O homem estava ensopado dos pés a cabeça, a roupa justa grudada como segunda pele no corpo aparentemente definido. Suas bochechas estavam tão coradas de frio quanto as de Junmyeon, contudo ele sorria, ignorando aquilo e os lábios azulados trêmulos; tinham uma diferença mínima de altura que se provou perfeita para o mesmo se inclinar sem aviso e selar sua testa, aonde os fios castanhos estavam grudados contra a pele.

Lindo demais.

“Você é...?” – Murmurou tentando se afastar, mesmo atordoado pelo cheiro familiar de tabaco e linho molhado. _Ele tinha cheiro de casa._

“Minseok. Do Minseok.” – Se apresentou ao dar um passo ao lado, tentando trazer o outro para perto o suficiente e então ambos ficarem protegidos da chuva que aos poucos se tornava menos constante.

“Como me encontrou?” – Foi o que Junmyeon disse, embora sua mente quisesse que as palavras soassem outras, algo mais suave. Era certo que seu porte tenso que impedia o outro de se aproximar mais.

“Não sei. Talvez eu sempre soubesse, mas nunca tive coragem o suficiente para te procurar ou algo assim. Você sempre foi o que motivou a continuar, mesmo nos dias aos quais eu não queria mais, que me sentia sozinho."

O Kim sentiu as bochechas corando outra vez, sem que fosse interferência do clima. Seu estômago se contraiu e então mirou-o surpreso, tentando formular palavras das quais tinha ensaiado por dias antes e que tinham desaparecido de sua mente.

“Não precisa me dizer nada, Junmyeon, nós não...”

“Senti sua falta.” – Confessou então e abaixou a cabeça para que ele não visse seu rosto todo vermelho pela confissão emotiva. – “Não sabia seu nome, nem como você era, mas... Sentia sua falta. Todos esses anos. Foi por isso que decidi arriscar e vir.”

“Você é muito corajoso, Jun.” – A simplicidade das palavras fez ambos sorrirem e Minseok se aproximou. – “Você aceita?”

“_Quero ser seu vinte e cinco horas por dia, todos os dias do ano e todas as estações que virão._

_Quero me casar com você, Kim Junmyeon._

_Do seu alfa,_

_D. M._”

“Eu não viria senão pensasse na possibilidade.” – O ômega permitiu o toque singelo do outro, beijando sua palma.

Ele nunca se esqueceria, por mais que tentasse negar quando os irmãos chegavam ao assunto. Ele nunca diria, nunca, a ninguém além do homem a sua frente.

Havia se apaixonado por Minseok ante o primeiro beijo febril do seu cio, se entregado de uma maneira que nem bem as partida os havia separado. Quem ele poderia enganar? Não sabia o nome do mesmo, na confusão de sons e gemidos, mas lembrava do seu sorriso e da maneira que havia rido contido contra a sua pele, o mesmo rosto de menino imortal pincelado de sardas e doçura, os dedos entrelaçados numa promessa singela, muda, eterna.

Se lembrava de traçar as sardas do peito dele, _deus estava tão febril que não se lembrava porque tinha feito aquilo_, brincando que formavam um tipo de constelação a qual nenhuma pessoa poderia enxergar.

Os amantes, os eternos.

O enlace deles dois.

Foi por isso que fechou os olhos antes do contato.

Seu corpo o conhecia melhor do que a si mesmo, melhor no tato do que na visão. O selar tão esperado se deu em meio a sorrisos, Junmyeon sem pressa entrelaçando seus braços nos ombros do mesmo e depois os dedos nos fios molhados da nuca do mesmo.

Minseok.

_Seu Minseok._

“Vamos para casa.” – Pediu ao receber um beijo singelo no nariz. – “Kyungsoo quer te conhecer.”

“_Kyungsoo_?”

“Seu filho.” – Tão logo a revelação soou o Do arregalou os olhos, demonstrando aquele sorriso que sempre assombrava os sonhos do ômega.

“Nosso filho” – Corrigiu o alfa, dando um tapinha na cabeça do mesmo. – “Me ajuda com as malas? Posso te emprestar meu uniforme, se não tiver nenhuma roupa seca.”

“Eu adoraria.” – Entrelaçou outra vez os dedos aos do mesmo e se deixou ser guiado pelo mesmo.

Talvez Junmyeon não fosse tão bobo assim.

Ou ele o era apenas a seu Minseok e dessa vez não permitiria que ambos fossem separados.

_Nunca mais._


End file.
